NaruSaku drabbles from A to Z, and back again
by Ant'Dog
Summary: Pink and orange go so well together... after all, it works for rainbow sherbet, right? NaruSaku drabbles of 100 words apiece in various genres and continuities, but not always alphabetically. This chapter: Promise. Team 7 reunited - kinda and not happily.
1. A is for Acceptance

My, these 100-word drabbles have gotten popular lately haven't they? Here's my contribution to them.

With a few exceptions these are NOT in the same continuity, so what happens in 'A' isn't necessarily related to 'B' or 'S.' And here we go!

"Ach, Hans, run! It's the disclaimer stating Kishimoto owns Naruto and friends!" -Saffi Eriksdotter

_A is for Acceptance. Because Naruto can be very persistent. Even when dead._

Sakura made her way to the memorial stone.

She understood why Kakashi-sensei stood for hours here but Sakura would not be like him, trapped by the ghosts of his past.

**He** wouldn't have let her. She could almost hear him now, _'Sakura-__chan__ don't let this little thing stop you. __Y__ou still have precious people to protect, __d__attebayo__!'_ Sakura snorted. He would call his own death 'little'.

It was so very hard to accept, even harder to live again.

Softly she traced his name.

Uzumaki Naruto

"Ja ne, anata," whispered Sakura. "For you I'll live, because you would want me to."

A/N: They get better. Maybe not with the next one though...


	2. B is for Blanket

Crack alert!

Disclaimer: It might be a good thing I don't own Naruto...

_B is for Blanket. It's Sakura's fault, but she'd rather die than admit it._

Sakura donned the blanket while letting her clothes dry. When they dried, Naruto handed them to her.

She reached for them. The blanket slipped. Naruto's nose bled.

It bled more after getting walloped halfway across Konoha. Embarrassed, Sakura dressed and stormed off, forgetting the panties that managed to land on unconscious Naruto's head.

Since then Naruto's fighting style changed. Drastically.

-----

"My turn, dattebayo!" Naruto cried. Sakura groaned, hiding her face. _Oh __Kami-sama__…._

Whatever the shocked missing-nin expected, it wasn't Naruto putting panties on his head and dropping trousers while screaming "Kage Bunshin!"

It definitely wasn't what came next.

"BULLET TRAINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A/N: The first Naruto/Hentai Kamen crossover I'm aware of, and hopefully the last. I have no idea where this came from.


	3. C is for Curiosity

Disclaimer: I do solemnly swear that I do not own Naruto and friends, and therefore I can make no money off them. Dammit.

_C is for Curiosity. Not just for cats._

Naruto never read Icha-Icha Paradise, mostly because it irritated Ero-Sennin and he already knew about female nudity (coughOirokenoJutsucough). But he was bored, so….

_'What are they…? Hey, that girl has pink hair like Sakura-chan.__  
__…__  
__…__  
__Is Sakura-chan THAT big now?'_

"Naruto, have you seen Jiraiya-sama?" asked Sakura, walking through the door. "Tsunade-sama needs…." she stopped upon seeing Naruto's wide-eyed stare.

_'Oh my…she HAS grown...' _

Sakura looked at the book in his hand. She looked back at Naruto's face, noticing the trickling blood.

"HENTAI!"

Naruto whimpered just before pink-haired doom descended upon him.

_'Curiosity's supposed to kill cats, not foxes!'_


	4. D is for Date

Disclaimer: My ownership of Naruto is directly proportional to the amount of time Britney, Lindsey, Nicole, and/or Paris can stay out of the headlines.

_D is for Date. There's more than one way to say, "I love you."_

Maybe it was all the emotional scarring from her misguided, painful declarations of love for Sasuke-baka but for some reason Sakura couldn't tell Naruto she loved him.

Sakura knew it but couldn't say it. Naruto kinda knew it but wasn't sure.

That's why Sakura dragged Naruto to the Ichiraku one summer night and ordered ramen for the two of them.

Confused, Naruto ignored his bowl. "Sakura-chan, I thought you hated ramen?" She simply smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Itadakimasu."

Looking into Naruto's eyes as she ate Sakura saw he understood. She said just one word but meant those three other ones.


	5. E is for Envelope

Disclaimer: I own Naruto as much as I enjoy flossing cats. That's not at all, by the way.

_E is for Envelope. Some things are worth fighting for._

Sakura turned the corner, desperately trying to escape. She clutched the envelope tighter. 'They can't get their hands on this!'

She rounded the corner - a dead end. Sakura heard the footsteps behind her. She was trapped. Turning, she faced her pursuers.

"Forehead, just give us the pictures of Naruto showering and you won't get hurt," promised Ino. Behind her Tenten nodded agreement, grinning hungrily.

There really was no choice. Slipping the envelope into her dress, Sakura launched herself at them screaming, "Mine! You get these over my dead body!"

It took a full ANBU squad to stop the catfight.


	6. F is for Fluffy

And here's another one. Enjoy. Or not.

Disclaimer: Naruto and company aren't mine to do with as I please officially. Otherwise Tobi probably would've stayed a Good Boy.

_F is for Fluffy. The wonders of fanfiction._

Naruto walked to the computer where Sakura sat smiling.

"Why do you like orange?"

"Because it's the best color ever Sakura-chan! Why do you ask?"

"I read this fluff fanfic where you likedorange because of a ribbon I gave you. I love that idea."

"Fluff?"

"It gives you warm feelings – like a fluffy blanket."

"Really, lemme see!" Naruto said, sitting down.

Naruto skimmed through some fanfics. "Legendary Rabbit Pair? What's that mean?"

He missed her sudden blush. "Nothing to worry about yet, Naruto."

Frowning, Naruto found another link. "Okay Sakura-chan I understand fluff, but what do lemons refer to?"

**A/N:** Those fanfics alluded to above are "Ribbon" by Miss Soupy and "Rain or Shine" by Ciardha. You can find them both on FFN. Thanks for letting me reference your fics ladies, you're the best!

Also, the formatting here's horrible.


	7. G is for Gate

Disclaimer: It's five o'clock somewhere, so I should be able to drink. But I still don't own Naruto.

_G is for Gate. People age, dreams change._

As a genin Naruto loved standing before the massive gates of Konoha. Leaving the village on missions the gates were a doorway, the beginning of another step on the path to Hokage. Returning, the sight of them brought certainty that Naruto inched closer to his dream.

As a jounin he passes them without a second glance. Other dreams await.

He heads for a simple white arch flanked by cherry blossoms instead. While pleasant, the gate's appearance doesn't attract Naruto. The woman there brushing back a lock of pink hair does.  
Her smile is the world to him. "Welcome home, Naruto."

**A/N: **This one feels different, and I get the feeling I should say something here.

Eh, the feeling will pass.


	8. H is for Hat

Disclaimer: Sure...I own Naruto. _ahem._ And there's some nice beachfront property in Arizona I'd like to sell you. Cheap!

_H is for Hat. Time to let go._

Naruto held the battered hat in his hands. He'd rescued the floppy thing from a garbage can as a kid and he'd had it with him ever since. Naruto would (if forced) admit that it wasn't very pretty but dammit, it was his.

But he wasn't a kid anymore. He was a man, and men should set aside childish things.

Naruto looked at the crib and smiled. Sometimes you don't set things aside, but instead pass them on. "Here Sasuke," whispered Naruto to his and Sakura's child. He placed the hat on the baby's head. "This belongs to you now."


	9. I is for Ice Cream

Disclaimer: Kishimoto, look at me. waves hand...You do not desire my brownie. Or my lunch money. Or own Naruto.  
Darn, I guess I have to settle for two out of three.

_I is for Ice Cream. Naruto's not the only one in love with food._

Sakura had special reasons for loving ice cream; the different flavors reminded her of Naruto.

She relished the flavor of strawberry cheesecake the same way she savored the rush of delight when Naruto spontaneously did something incredibly sweet.

Rocky road reminded her of all the times Naruto would act obnoxious just to give her some stress relief. (_Whap._ "Baka!")

Double chocolate swirl with whipped cream and cherries still made her blush.

But Sakura's favorite flavor was definitely vanilla. Plain vanilla. Solid, steady vanilla. Solid and steady just like the love Naruto carried for her all these years and always would.

**A/N:** Inspired by the Sarah McLachlan song of the same name. Yes, Sarah McLachlan, really. Hush.


	10. J is for Jab

Disclaimer: Did you know my chances of winning the Powerball lottery are infinitely greater than my ownage of Naruto?

_J is for Jab. And that's why she should only use one finger._

After Sakura described Tsunade's training, Naruto grinned at her.  
"Sakura-chan, you're meant to be her apprentice! You're a great medic-nin, prettier than Baa-chan," Sakura blushed at that, "and you even have her temper too! Eheheheheh… oops?"

Waitressing nearby Ayame bowed her head, praying for the soon-to-be-dearly-departed fox boy.

It was _supposed_ to be a light jab. Sakura sweatdropped as her 'light jab' sent Naruto flying out the door, painfully introducing him to several garbage cans and a wall.

Eyes swirling like his namesake, Naruto tried getting up before deciding that staying down was an excellent idea. "Oi… Baa-chan's strength too."

**A/N: **I couldn't resist the tag line. And FFN's word count doesn't agree with my word count, but MS Word backs me up. And everyone knows them Microsoft folks don't mess things up, right?

Right?

...are those crickets I hear?


	11. K is for Kiss

Disclaimer: Just ice-skating along on the pond of interestingness that is Kishimoto's Naruto. Also, I like lamb.

_K is for Kiss. Timing isn't everything._

They sat on a bench overlooking the lake, moonlight reflecting softly off the water. Sakura gazed at Naruto, emerald eyes sparkling. He steeled himself – time to go for it.

He closed his eyes and slowly leaned forward, puckering his lips… and felt something hard hit his forehead.

Stunned, Naruto opened his eyes to see Sakura smiling mysteriously, holding up the finger she flicked him with. "Naruto, what kind of girl do you take me for? I don't kiss on the first date." Sakura leaned in close, her soft whispering sending shivers down his spine.

"Wait until our second date tomorrow."


	12. M is for Magic

No, you didn't miss 'L' somewhere. It got skipped for a reason, you'll see soon. Yes it's written, that's not it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. WTFBBQPWNED! Naruto… no, not that either.

_M is for Magic. Don't quit your day job, Naruto._

"Hey Sakura-chan! Watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat!"

"Not again, Naruto…." Sakura palmed her face briefly before smiling at her husband.

Sakura watched Neji laugh while Naruto swore "that it should've worked – next time I'm learning how to summon rabbits!" She looked over at Sasuke grinning widely (for him anyway, a quirk of the lips is all anyone else saw). She finally gazed at her simple wedding ring.

Naruto (currently tugging at a coin somehow lodged in Hanabi's ear) may never learn sleight-of-hand, Sakura decided, but his true magic was changing everyone around him for the better.


	13. N is for New

Tama Saga: She didn't kill him, but with Neji laughing his butt off there was a lot of attempted maiming.

Disclaimer: This is called **Fan**fiction for a reason.

_N is for New. Sakura finally realized Naruto was right all along…_

Their first kiss was quiet, gentle, and slow, words not normally associated with Naruto. But since Sakura unexpectedly initiated it after he walked her home, the stunned jinchuuriki didn't have much say. After the kiss was over she pulled back, keeping her arms draped around him.

"N-not that I'm complaining, Sakura-chan," stammered Naruto, "but where did this come from all of a sudden?"

"There's nothing sudden or new about this," Sakura murmured. She placed another kiss, quick and impish this time, on his lips. "My feelings have always been there, it just took me a long time to realize it."

**A/N:** _…they were meant to be together._ Next up, why I skipped 'L' the first time around.


	14. Q is for Question: Part 1 of 5

Okay, first of all thanks to everyone who's read so far! Hopefully you're enjoying these little drabbles. These next few drabbles **are** in the same continuity. 'L' is part of them, that's why I skipped it earlier.

Disclaimer: If you multiplied any number by the percentage of Naruto I own, you would end up with 0. Math rules!

_Q is for Question. Naruto gets time to reconsider his answer. (Part 1 of 5)_

Panting heavily, Naruto clutched his broken arm. He waited for Sasuke to move.

Instead, Sasuke asked a Question.

"You know my nindo! I won't give up on you!" Naruto desperately made one last attack. "RASENGAN!"  
"Your nindo – is not enough." Sasuke caught Naruto's good arm and broke it in half. Naruto slumped helplessly in Sasuke's grasp.

"It's about MORE than my nindo! This is for Sakura-chan! For me!" Blue eyes shone with unshed tears. "…For you."

Sasuke's expression softened slightly. "I'm sorry… dobe," he whispered before blasting Naruto unconscious.

**_Would you throw away the world to save a darkened soul?__

* * *

_**

**A/N: **Wow, that line thingy is cool, I wish I'd messed with it earlier. If you hadn't guessed this "drabble arc" plays fast and loose with canon. And don't worry about Sakura, our favorite rosette shows up next time.


	15. Y is for Yes: Part 2 of 5

Disclaimer: Don't own the folks written about here. And sand is boring to look at.

_Y is for Yes. Sometimes the right answer isn't. (Part 2 of 5)_

Months after Naruto fought Sasuke and lost, Sakura was waiting on their bridge. She knew this was coming.

"I knew you'd chase him Naruto, even after the council forbade it."

"I made you the promise of a lifetime, Sakura-chan."

Jade eyes flashed fire at him. "I don't care about that anymore, idiot!"

Stubborn blue eyes met hers. "I promised!"

"So… you'll go missing-nin then?" _You'll leave me alone again, __Naruto?_

Naruto didn't hear Sakura's questions, spoken or unspoken. Instead it was a whispered memory he answered. _Would you throw away the world to save a darkened soul?_

And Naruto answered….

* * *

**A/N:** One of these days I might try to expand this set of drabbles into a fic. There's so much I can "see" that I can't quite get out due to the 100-word limitation but since it was the prompts that inspired them, drabbles they stay for now. 

Thanks to everyone who's read, and especially everyone who's reviewed. It's really nice to know they don't suck horribly. :) And Hikari-san, I'm glad you like the line. It's a (mangled) paraphrase from the old Dragonlance _Twins_ series of books... classic stuff!


	16. W is for Whirlpool: Part 3 of 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Oh Witty Disclaimer Muse, why must you forsake me now?

_W is for Whirlpool. In your downward spiral you cling to what's truly important. (Part 3 of 5)_

It was months since the Godaime sent her to find Naruto – unofficially, of course.

Tsunade thought Sakura could persuade Naruto to return and abandon Sasuke.  
Tsunade didn't know she'd already failed; the Hokage didn't know about the bridge.

Now she'd finally found them. In the distance, Sakura sensed massive amounts of demonic and cursed chakra followed by huge explosions.

Her body moved towards them automatically while her mind veered crazily between hope, worry, and despair. Through the maelstrom of emotions one thought remained constant; one Sakura held tightly to, trying to keep from drowning.

_Be safe Naruto. Please be okay._

* * *

**A/N: **Um, it looks like I owe you an apology. I meant to mention it last chapter but the reason I'm skipping letters is because the idea for this "story" fell into certain prompts, hence the writing out of order. For those who are wondering this is the order of this drabble arc:

Q (Question)  
Y (Yes)  
W (Whirlpool aka This Chapter)  
O (Obligation)  
L (Light)

Once this is done we'll continue where we left off with P. Easy peasy, right? Thanks again for reading!


	17. O is for Obligation: Part 4 of 5

Disclaimer: SURE, I own Naruto! I bought him from the nice man who lived at the oceanfront property in Arizona, next to the end of the rainbow!

_O is for Obligation. Naruto always pays his debts - even imaginary ones. (Part 4 of 5)_

Destroying Orochimaru cost Naruto everything.

Defying the council to chase Sasuke made Naruto a missing-nin. Naruto was too late, so he destroyed Orochimaru – in Sasuke's body. _Broke my promise, Sakura-chan._

Impaled on Kusanagi, Naruto began fading. Inside, Kyuubi tried frantically to heal their shared body. Naruto suppressed its attempts. _Lost Konoha and Sasuke… I failed again._

His delirious mind imagined Sakura showing up, crying over his body.  
_Don't cry. I couldn't keep my promise, it's better this way._

It wasn't fair to Sakura that Sasuke died and he lived. Naruto was determined to correct that.

He owed her that much.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't kill me yet, there's still another part to this! 


	18. L is for Light: Part 5 of 5

Disclaimer: I own two things in relation to Naruto; Jack and Squat. Jack just left for the week.

_L is for Light. Do not go gentle... (Part 5 of 5)_

Sakura found Naruto motionless, impaled on Kusanagi. She ran hysterically to his side, pulling the sword out.  
_Naruto floated closer to the __warm __light that__ promis__ed __rest__ and comfort. __He __reached out.__…_

"Please come back to me Naruto." Sakura slumped, resting her head on Naruto. "Don't leave me alone."

_'I... feel her. __Sh__-she's really here__?'_"Promise me…" _'__Sakura-__chan__…__needs me?__'_

_Naruto wearily turned from the light, __join__ing __his will __with __Kyuubi__'s.__ Indescribable __pain __wracked __hi__s __now-__healing __body._

Head on his heart, Sakura felt more than heard the words she longed for. _"…p__romise, S'kura-chan...__"_

_'__A__lways Sakura-chan. Never... leave you alone again__….__'_

* * *

**A/N: **...and we're done with the connected drabble-arc. This got quite a few reactions... I dunno, what do you think - should I try to expand this into a longer fic?

Remember, none of the drabbles outside of these last five are necessarily connected to each other. Here Sasuke died. There, Sasuke's alive and (kinda) laughing. Here, Naruto and Sakura get to live together. There, Naruto died. Somewhere else, one of the following may or may not die; Sakura, Gamakichi, Chibi-Usa.

Just checking to see if you were paying attention.

Also, cereal may or may not be involved in one of these drabbles along with the slight possibility of dustbrooms. Heh.


	19. P is for Peas

Disclaimer:  
"This feeling I have, is it the satisfaction of finally owning Naruto?"  
"No, you idiot, you don't own jack. That's probably indigestion."

_P is for Peas. Naruto really should have figured this out himself._

3-year old Mirei glared at her tormentor. "Don' wanna!"

"Mirei-chan, take a bite for daddy," begged Naruto desperately. In response Mirei took careful aim and fired.

Uzumaki Sakura entered the kitchen to the sight of her husband the Rokudaime, the Kyuubi no Yoko's Jinchuuriki, and one of the most powerful men in the Elemental Countries helplessly quivering before the constant vegetable barrage. "Sakura-chan, help?"

Sighing she took Mirei's lunch to the counter, bringing it back minutes later. Chirping "'tatamas," Mirei happily dug in. Naruto stared at the now orange peas before looking at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged. "What? She's YOUR daughter."

* * *

**A/N:** That's "Itadakimasu" Mirei was trying to say. Remember, she's only 3! 


	20. R is for Ring

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, but he doesn't own a wall locker with a bottle of grape Gatorade. Ha, one for me!

_R is for Ring. So what does the strawberry-flavored version have?_

"When you promised a ramen-free breakfast in bed 'Shinobi Crunch' wasn't what I had in mind."

"It's a nutritious cereal!" Naruto lifted the box proudly proclaiming '_Packed with __13 __Essential Vitamins!__' _"I'll even pour for you, Sakura-chan."

He stopped when something heavier than sweetened wheat puffs fell. Puzzled, Sakura looked down.

A small velvet box sat in the bowl. Trembling, she opened it to find a simple golden ring inside.

Naruto fidgeted nervously. "I, uh, thought you'd like this better than the toy kunai." Sakura responded with a squeal, hugging her new fiancé and spilling chocolate shuriken over the sheets.

* * *

**A/N:** Couldn't quite get away from the proposal idea. I couldn't get this to work with ramen.  
To be fair, I figure Naruto would have SOME idea of how to propose correctly. You know, on bended knee with serenading toads in the background and perhaps some kabuki as well. (I blame DocDestructo for the image of the serenading toads, read his fic "Seduce My Wife." Actually, read all his fics... good stuff! 

Unprompted advertising of awesome fics, consider that my public service for the day.

Oh, I suppose you could put this drabble together with 'T' later on.


	21. T is for Tender

A special thanks to Hikari-san for this drabble. I was actually stuck on what to write for this prompt until your review, thanks! And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, reviewing can get Ant'Dog off his writer's block and you might get your idea used. How cool is that?

Disclaimer: Kishimoto won't share ownership or profits with me, someone he's never met! Greedy bastich.

_T is for Tender. Not getting any help from them, Naruto._

The thin veil couldn't hide her brilliant jade eyes, or the tender smile directed at him. Naruto looked nervously over Sakura's shoulder at her maid-of-honor. Her kindhearted glare clearly told him, _Hurt her and die. _Always the compassionate one, that Ino.

Kami-sama, his legs were threatening to collapse again. Naruto's best man leaned forward to offer sensitive words of encouragement. "Stay upright, dobe, or you'll never live this down."

Bastard.

The priest finally spoke the words that fulfilled a dream much better than becoming Hokage. Who knew achieving it would be so nerve-wracking?

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, out of order again but just this one last time! After all, why not sync up the proposal with the wedding?

The next few are a bit more melancholic, just letting you know.


	22. S is for Smile

Disclaimer: Naruto and company belong to Kishimoto, but he's letting me take care of them for awhile. They can't be any harder than Chia Pets, right? Right?

_S is for Smile. Sakura will figure it out eventually._

It took awhile, but Sakura learned to hate that smile.

She first noticed something fake about Naruto's ear-to-ear smile after his "promise of a lifetime." She's had plenty of chances to study it since because it always showed itself when Naruto talked to her, especially when Sasuke-kun was mentioned.

Every time wide Naruto's plastered-on grin appeared a piece of Sakura's heart seemed to shrivel up and die – and she didn't know why.

Sakura despised that smile. It mockingly told her she didn't know Naruto (_afraid __to understand__, Sakura-__chan? __afraid__ he might push the bastard aside?)_ and dared her to try.

* * *

**A/N:** This and the next one kinda go together as well. Almost done here... 


	23. U is for Underneath

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd come up with a better name for his dad. I mean, really.

_U is for Underneath. Better late than never._

_Ten months, three weeks, five__ days._

When Naruto left on his three-year trip, Sakura felt more anxiety and loneliness than she thought she would. For a long time, she didn't understand.

Realization hit her one day – she missed Naruto, yearned to see his determined blue eyes, missed his energy, longed for… **him**.

Underneath that orange jumpsuit, past the loud declarations was someone worth knowing. Why didn't she see it sooner? Sighing, Sakura got ready for bed.

Soon... soon, he'd be back. Sakura could set things straight between them. She mentally checked off another day.

_Ten months, three weeks, four__ days._

* * *

**A/N:** Only a couple more to go till we get through the alphabet - even if it wasn't in a straight line. ;P 


	24. V is for Vibrant

1, 3, 2...no, that's not right. Huh, guess I have three letters still to go. Oopsie. Thanks for the reminder, Ratchet!

Disclaimer Time!: Kinda like Hammer Time! but relates to legal-ese stating that Kishimoto owns Naruto instead of puffy pants. I think.  
Don't even get it mixed up with Bullet Time! though. Not even close. Nuh-uh.

_V is for Vibrant. Well, it IS A dad's job to teach..._

"Hokage-sama? He's here."

Naruto looked at his secretary. "Thanks Kirika-chan! I've got it from here." Bowing, she left him with the scowling boy. Standing, Naruto walked to the window, gazing at the Hokage Monument watching over Konoha serenely – as serene as possible covered in blue paint.

Naruto called his son over. "You know what you did wrong, Ken-chan?"

Kenichi awaited the inevitable tongue-lashing. At least this way his father, the busy Rokudaime-sama paid attention to him.

"Blue isn't bright and vibrant enough! Those grumpy faces look much better orange!"

The Hokage grinned at his dumbfounded son. "Tomorrow, I'll show you."

* * *

**A/N:** Is it just me or can anyone else see Naruto's face on the Hokage Monument looking like a Kabuki actor? 


	25. X is for Xeranthemum

Disclaimer: Still searching for the parallel universe where I own Naruto and Kishimoto is sitting in Kuwait typing on his laptop.

_X is for Xeranthemum. N'oubliez jamais._

Infused with his chakra, the cherry blossom tree and the bright flowers never wilted. While the tree was an obvious connection to Sakura-chan, the Xeranthemums weren't unless you knew their meaning.

_Eternity. __Never-fading remembrance._

Naruto's regeneration saved him repeatedly but also halted his aging. He still looked twenty-five. It was over 250 years since he had happily settled down with his Sakura-chan. When she died, her only regret was not having children. Naruto was secretly torn between sadness and relief. (After all, outliving your children sucks.)

With his eternal garden he kept Sakura-chan's memory alive. He would never forget her.

* * *

**A/N:** Not that I necessarily believe this is how his regeneration works, but it's certainly a possibility. At least it's more realistic than the damage from a Rasen-Shuriken being beyond Naruto and Kyuubi's power to heal in my opinion. One more to go...but considering my awesome math skills that's an awfully flexible number... 


	26. Z is for Zipper

Disclaimer: I'll own Naruto... as soon as I file that paperwork to change my name to Masashi Kishimoto. Maybe next month, it's so troublesome...

_Z is for Zipper. Little things cause fun things._

Naruto stormed into the bathroom. "Sakura-chaaaan, ready ye-_urk_!"

Sakura's dress was half-done. "Good timing Naruto. Zip me up?"

Trembling, he slowly pulled her zipper up, tracing the curve of her spine, marveling at her soft skin, reaching where her bra should be… _Should be?_

The implications sent Naruto into full-body twitches. Unfortunately, said twitches made him snap the zipper off Sakura's dress.

Sighing, Sakura turned. "Oh my, now I have –" (rustleslipdrop) "_**nothing**__…_ to wear."

Naruto picked her up bridal-style and rushed for the bed.

_'Third dress this month,' _thought Sakura. She grinned wickedly. _'Didn't feel like going out anyway.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what exactly did you expect me to do with a prompt like that? Thanks for sticking it out with me, everyone! So we're done with the alphabet...

...but not the drabbles.

I will say this much: Updates will probably move slower than before (mostly 'cause I have to think of prompts to use now), and if you thought I took the scenic route through the alphabet going forward you ain't seen nothing yet.

P.S. Good catch, Tama Saga.


	27. History Lesson

Disclaimer: I hope Colbert wins the election. He promised me I could own Naruto if he did!

So we start the "back again" portion... at H. Told you this would be more out-of-order.

Oh, and sorry about this Hikari-san.

_History Lesson_

The ANBU dumped the captured Otokage into the cell and departed, leaving him alone with the Rokudaime's wife.

"Now what," Sasuke sneered, "The dobe still wants to be friends and go back to how things were?"

"Your predecessor Orochimaru almost destroyed Konoha once. I can't risk you escaping, letting it happen again.

"Naruto believes you can still change." Sakura smiled sadly, tears rolling quietly down her face.

"He never paid attention in school. Not like me."

Sasuke's puzzled expression was his last as Sakura's blade swept towards him.

"_Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it."_

_-Santayana_

* * *

**A/N:** This is the second drabble I ever wrote. I'm rather fond of it myself... nothing against Sasuke though. 


	28. Zephyr

**Told **you this would be out of whack. But since it's the "back again" part, I'll try to go in reverse alphabetical order. Just because.

Disclaimer: Not Kishimoto. But... we're both mammals!

_Zephyr_

Leaning on the railing Sakura brushed her hair back.

She normally enjoyed the wind, letting it take her cares away. This time the soft zephyr failed to lift her spirits.

Sakura loved watching the scenery with him; Naruto actually radiated contentment while holding her on their bridge. But he should've returned from his mission by now, and they had planned to look at today's sunset together.

The breeze blew stronger this time. Rubbing her arms, Sakura cursed her sleeveless top.

"Cold?"

A familiar jacket slipped onto her shoulders. Smiling, she wrapped Naruto's arms around herself.

"This works so much better."

* * *

**A/N: **I don't think I got everything expressed that I wanted here, it feels like I'm missing something. Well if I am you'll tell me, right? In other news, still thinking up some prompts to go with the letters. 


	29. Weapon Maintenance

So it's not Y. It's close!

Disclaimer:  
"Hey Forehead, what're we gonna do tonight?"  
"Same thing we do every night Pinky... tell people we belong to Kishimoto."  
"...sure we can't just take over the world instead?"

_Weapon Maintenance_

_Always, always…._

Naruto's kunai were razor-sharp and cared for despite their age – being poor taught him to maintain his few belongings. Fixing his things became an ingrained habit, almost an obsession.

It's why he's never thrown a kunai (or his orange jumpsuit) away.

Naruto's nindo is a promise to his precious people, but it comes from something he's lived by long before he consciously understood the concept.

It's why Ichiraku's can count on him to order at least 15 bowls a day.

It's why he'll never forsake Sakura-chan, Baa-chan, Iruka-Sensei, or even Sasuke.

_Always take care of what's yours. Always._

* * *

**A/N:** This ended up being kinda "list-y." I don't mind those type of fanfics but kinda hard to do when you only have 100 words to work with. Hopefully the idea came across. 


	30. Utopia: Part 3 of 3

In case I haven't said it lately, thanks to everyone's who read/reviewed/added to alerts. It's nice to know I'm writing something people like. :)

No, this still isn't 'Y.' As a matter of fact, the next two I have written up are 'B' and 'L.' Should I try and force this in some kind or order (in other words, work on 'Y' first) or just say screw it and put out 'B' and 'L'?

Disclaimer: See last chapter's. Can't beat that one right now. Oh, and Hikari-san? You got your wish. Kind of.

_Utopia_

_Naruto proudly watched his sister and Sasuke finalize their vows. He smiled gently at his precious Sakura, Hikari's maid-of-honor. As the priest introduced the happy couple he gazed out at all of his precious people. Baa-chan, Ero-sensei, Gaara, Sandaime-jiji, Asuma-sensei, Haku…._

**Miserable, Sakura stared at Naruto's comatose form. He'd lain unresponsive for weeks, ever since the final battle with Akatsuki. Konoha won, but her price was too high.**

"**Please Naruto," she sobbed, "wake up. I need you here."**

**Only the beeping monitor answered.**

_Naruto and his parents watched the newlyweds dance. Everyone was happy. Everything was great._

_Everything was perfect._

* * *

**A/N: **So what's keeping poor Naruto there? Not telling! (read: haven't decided what to do with it if anything.) 


	31. Bad Luck

So onto 'B' it is, then. As far as the last drabble was concerned? It played out better in my head, trust me. We'll have to come back to that one later.

Disclaimer: Has nothing to do with the Social Distortion song of the same name.  
Hmm? Yeah, yeah, Kishimoto still owns Naruto, not me. Jeez.

_Bad Luck._

Sakura confidently turned over her cards.

"Three Queens."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Got me." Sakura gleefully raked in the chips. "Even _your_ legendary luck runs out Naruto," she crowed jubilantly.

To Naruto, her exhilaration from winning a huge pot only enhanced her beauty.

His husky response excited her even more. "Lucky enough when it counts. After all I have you, Sakura-_**chan**_," he growled.

"Hush up and deal," she told him, a pleased blush on her face suggesting he'd reap the rewards for that comment later.

"Yes dear," he smirked, discreetly shuffling his three Aces back into the deck.

* * *

**A/N: **Toyed with the idea of making it strip poker, but it wouldn't fit. Heh. 


	32. Red: Part 1 of 3

So I was thinking over how to explain 'Utopia,' and these came to mind. Chronologically, this is first followed by the next one 'Kyuubi' and then 'Utopia'.

Disclaimer: I buy lotto tickets because my preferred method of getting rich (owning Naruto) isn't possible.

_Red.(Part 1 of 3)_

That was Akatsuki's final mistake. Blasted away by Samehada, Saukra lay motionless under a tree.

Sakura-chan… the bastards… they KILLED **SAKURA-CHAN!**

And Naruto saw red.

Akatsuki suffered the Kyuubi's full power that day. If the very earth trembled before its might what chance did mere men have?

Naruto shredded that lesson into them. Slowly. Painfully.

The brilliant scarlet of Kyuubi's chakra was matched only by the crimson blood sprayed across the countryside.

Naruto howled once, a sound full of grief and despair, and then toppled over into unconsciousness.

He awoke before a familiar set of bars.

_**Hello, boy. Well done.**_

* * *

**A/N: **If Naruto saw the love of his life get cut down yeah, I'd say it's very possible he'd go all out and not ever think about the consequences. We're not so concerned about how Naruto got to WTFPWN Akatsuki, they served their purpose here. Obviously not canon-compliant. 


	33. Kyuubi: Part 2 of 3

I tried something a little different here, let me know what you think. Also, please read the note at the end of this one.

Disclaimer: _"I own Naruto, not Kishimoto!!!! Woo-hoo!!! And puce is the best color EVER!!!" _(The previous statement is completely fictional and in no way should ever be taken seriously. Please excuse us while we subdue our client. -loads tranquilizer gun- Sincerely, the Ant'Dog legal/medical staff)

"Oh, Mr. Ant'Dog? Say goodnight..."

_"Yay! Sleepy time!"_

_Kyuubi. (Part 2 of 3)_

_**Well done. That carnage you wreaked on Akatsuki, truly magnificent!**_

_**I will do this for you, boy. While you heal I will show you the life you should have had, one with family and respect.**_

_**Why would I do this? Boredom, why else? Fine, you have my word that as long as you are unconscious I will only provide visions of what I promised.**_

_**So we are agreed! Sleep well, Naruto. Dream your better life where your Sakura-chan is alive and well.**_

A malicious grin, visible through the gloom.

_**Sleep well… forever. We will have such fun, you and I.**_

* * *

**A/N:** From Wikipedia's entry on Kitsune: "Kitsune are often presented as tricksters, with motives that vary from mischief to malevolence." Like it said, Kyuubi was bored. Keeping Naruto from waking to the real world (where Sakura is NOT dead, BTW) is just fun and malicious gravy. In **this** set of drabbles Naruto's will is the key to waking. If Kyuubi can prevent Naruto from wanting to come back, then he doesn't and you get 'Utopia.' I hope that clears some things up, and we'll return you to your semi-regularly scheduled lighter pieces soon. 


	34. Lady in Red

Disclaimer: Math time with Ant'Dog: 500-500 equals x, where x is the amount of ownership I have of Naruto and friends.

Oh, slight warning here for suggestiveness. Not even limish, really. Grapefruit-ish?

_Lady in Red_

Naruto thought the red lingerie looked gorgeous on Sakura.

Of course, Naruto swore his orange jumpsuit was stylish and thought Sakura would be hot in a potato sack, so his opinion was a bit skewed. But as she stepped through their bedroom door in flimsy lace hugging her slender curves, Naruto beheld a sight that would make any man's nose explode in a fountain of blood.

It certainly made his nose tingle – and other parts too.

Then Sakura removed that little bit of nothing, wearing only a full body blush and a smile.

Yes, Naruto _definitely_ liked red on her.

* * *

**A/N: **This is actually the first drabble I ever wrote. Cleaned up the word usage slightly... it's not as bad as I remember it being. There's a first. 


	35. Science Experiment

Disclaimer: So, me and Kishimoto were arguing over who got to own Naruto, and we decided to flip a coin.

I shouldn't have let him make the call, I STILL say he cheated...-grumble-

_Science Experiment_

Naruto tossed the items off the balcony. "That was a tomato and a water balloon. The question is, 'which one hits ground first?'"

Kenichi looked at his dad quizzically. "Um, shouldn't you watch them to find out?"

Laughing, Naruto walked into the office. "I already know what moves faster, it's…."

"An idiot Hokage."

Wincing, Naruto turned around... maybe he should've watched where they landed. "Hi Sakura-chan! Did I ever mention tomato looks good on you?"

_POW!_ Kenichi sweatdropped as his father crashed into the wall.

Brushing her hands off, Sakura smiled sweetly at her son. "So, any questions?"

"N-no ma'am!"

* * *

**A/N: **Maybe you'll vaguely remember Kenichi from 'V is for Vibrant.'  
**Edit (x3): Happy 'Quite a Few Days After Thanksgiving!' **: Because that line wouldn't leave me alone, I had to redo it... again. Last time, I think. I hope. 


	36. Needles

Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned Naruto… no, never mind. It was about ducks that looked like penguins. So I don't own Naruto even in my dreams. Sad.

_Needles_

"Let me get this straight. You'll willingly stab yourself with a kunai but you're scared of a little needle? What kind of ninja are you?"

"That's not little Sakura-chan, you could suck Chouji dry with that!"

"Naruto, you know I have to take blood samples. What would Konoha think of their Hokage if they saw you now?"

"They'd understand totally."

"I'll give you a lollipop if you're good." "No way!"

"Oh? How about something... else?" A sultry chuckle.

"Hmm… what?"

"This."_Poke. _"Ow!"

"You baby… you're fine."

"Can I at least get a kiss to make it better?"

_Bop._ "No."

* * *

**A/N: **Actually not about this chapter, but the last one. Edited a second time because I can be such a grammar Nazi with my own writing, and that phrase was bugging me badly. Thanks again Tama Saga. 


	37. Yearly Checkup

Disclaimer: Strawberry jelly owns Grape jelly. Kishimoto owns Naruto owns me. Some things are just beyond my control, folks.  
Oh, not-quite-citrusy warning in effect here too. Nothing graphic, but...

Yeah, I'm disappointed too.

_Yearly Checkup_

By mutual consent the Rokudaime's wife was also his personal physician, (Like Sakura would let anyone else examine -molest- Naruto) explaining why the Hokage sat at home nude while she ran diagnostic jutsu.

She didn't need them to sense his excitement – his throaty growls told her that. Running her glowing hands over his well-muscled torso and then lower, Sakura barely hung on to her professional bearing.

Naruto relieved her of that by turning and capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Cuddled up in bed with him several hours later, the Rokudaime's physician drowsily made her official diagnosis:

_"__**Very**__ healthy."_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **My muse has apparently picked up my short attention sp- _ooh, shiny!_, so I'm not quite sure when the next update will be just yet. Sorry about that. 


	38. Family Portrait

Disclaimer: Radiohead is an awesome band. What does this have to do with our favorite jinchuuriki? Nothing, just like the amount of ownership I have in Naruto.

_Family Portrait_

He'd kept the photo forever.

_Kakashi-sensei eye__-__smil__ing__, a hand on his and Sasuke's heads. Neither one __were __happy with __the Copy-nin __– or wit__h each other. Sakura __beaming __cute__ly, always __beautiful._

Team Seven weren't his only precious people, but they were the ones he spent the most time with, the ones he worked the hardest to impress. They were his perverted uncle, his brother, and his love.

Today, Naruto took the photo down and replaced it with a new family picture.

_Kakashi-sensei __smiling genuinely__, arms around __an ecstatic __Naruto and __a radiant __Sakura. The happy couple held their newborn__ child__ Sasuke._

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry Ratchet-san, Jiraiya was insisting on too high a cut (sole peeping rights to the women bath for a month? Inconcievable!) so I had to stop ghost-writing for him. ;) Maybe I'll be able to come up with a good counter-offer later, ne? 

Still mulling it over, Hikari-san.


	39. Impulse

Disclaimer: Coffee sucks cold unless it started that way. My poor Café Mocha…  
Also, Sasuke may be slightly OOC, but it's for the greater good.

_Impulse_

"You had it all set up. Dinner and a moonlit walk to the top of the Hokage Monument, then the proposal and ring while Gamakichi scattered sakura petals all around?"

"Yeah."

"But then you were your stupid impulsive self and asked Sakura to marry you while eating ramen just hours before your plan started."

"Well, she accepted…."

"…After she punched you for being an 'unromantic, tactless idiot.' Hn. Dobe."

"Screw you, bastard. At least Sakura-chan and I have been together for years. Again, how long did you know that Hikari girl before she moved in, _maybe _two weeks?"

"…Shut up."

* * *

**A/N: **There you go Hikari-san, you're in a chapter that has no deaths or comas. ;) Incidentally, if anyone likes I can try to fit them into a drabble, just shoot me a PM or something. Remember that I'm working with 100-word limits here, so don't expect too much…. 


	40. Que Sera Sera

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, we'd all be hurting right now since I currently have the writing speed of a mellow slug.

_Que Sera Sera_

Mirei cried in her mother's lap. "It's not fair! Why doesn't Taro like me?"

Sakura sighed, remembering when she was Mirei's age.

_"Sasuke-k__uu__un! Wanna train together?" "Sakura-chan, I'll train with you!" __"Go away, Naruto!"_

Holding her daughter, she hummed a tune. Its gentle melody calmed Mirei. "That's pretty," she said, "what's it called?"

"'Que Sera Sera.' It's something your Grandmother sang to me sometimes."

"What does that mean?"

_Eventually__ Sakura found her happiness reflected not in__ a__ngry __onyx __eyes,__ but lov__ing cerulean__ ones._

"It means don't worry about Taro or anyone else, dear. You'll discover your true love in time."

* * *

**A/N:** Again, thank you for reading. Truly. 


	41. Tranquility

Disclaimer: Naruto under Ant'Dog's (only temporary, as in for the next two minutes) control! Now with 100 percent less pictures!

_Tranquility_

Many who knew Konoha's Noisiest Ninja would be surprised to learn Naruto liked tranquility.

_"Sakura-__chan__, let's date!"__ -WHAP-_

They didn't understand that he had reasons for being raucous.

_"I won't give up Sakura-chan. Not on __Sasuke__ or you!"_

He shouted to get attention. He was hyper because that's how he tackled problems – head-on at full speed. Naruto was all of that when he pursued something; frenetic, loud, and relentless.

_"Fine, Naruto, just one date."_

But once he achieved his goal?

_"I love you too, Naruto."_

He knew that rewards were best savored quietly.

_They lay hand-in-hand, __peacefully __watching the stars._

* * *

**A/N:** Apologies for this taking a while. RL made things difficult right now, so things will be slow for a bit. In case I don't get back to you before then; **_Happy Holidays to all of you, I hope you get everything you wanted and needed!_**

-Ant'Dog


	42. Jutsu

Disclaimer: Disclaimer? But I hardly even know her! (I know, that was bad.)

_Jutsu_

Walking with Sakura, Naruto spotted Shikamaru. "Oi, Shikamaru!"

"Hey," greeted Shikamaru, "How was your month-long training?"

"Awesome!" exclaimed Naruto, flailing around excitedly, "We learned plenty! I learned to control wind and lightning and even some of Sasuke's precious fire jutsu that I bet I'm better than him at- _coughgaspwheeze_"

Shikamaru sighed. "What about you, Sakura?"

Naruto interrupted. "Sakura-chan was amazing! She– "

Rolling her eyes, Sakura muttered, "Shut Up no Jutsu." She then kissed the fox-boy deeply.

Released some time later, Naruto was rendered mute, grinning goofily.

The shadow-user raised an eyebrow. "Impressive. Does it work on other noisy blondes?"

* * *

**A/N:** If Naruto had been allowed to ramble on as much as I wanted him to this would've been a 130-word drabble or so. And it was about time I got Shikamaru in here somewhere, I like the lazy bum. 


	43. Eggnog

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, which is a shame because if I did the series would still focus on, y'know, Naruto.

_Eggnog_

For Naruto, nothing else existed after Sakura arrived in that skimpy red outfit.

She wasn't the only sexily dressed girl at the holiday party; Temari's cleavage-baring half-jacket and Tenten's form-fitting dress drew many appreciative glances. But Sakura… Naruto didn't realize just how long and shapely her legs were!

And then someone spiked the eggnog. Sakura REALLY liked eggnog.

Naruto carried her to her apartment. He tried to keep calm despite holding her close… and whimpered as her nuzzling discovered a really sensitive spot on his neck.

Screw cold showers, he was gonna dive naked into a snow bank after this!

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it wasn't in time for Christmas, but this didn't hit me until the morning after. I hope everyone got what they wanted, or at least what they needed!

Oh, and always thank you for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. :3

-Ant'Dog


	44. Greatness: Uchiha Sasuke

And here I thought I was done doing multi-part drabble arcs. Oopsie. This one's a bit different though, all 4 parts are going to revolve around the same keyword.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would cry and disembowel myself over the craptastic quality of the current animation.

"Be not afraid of greatness; **some are born great,** some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them."

-Shakespeare, _Twelfth Night_

_Greatness: Uchiha Sasuke (Part 1 of 4)_

Greatness was born and bred into Uchiha Sasuke. His clan was among the noblest in Konoha, his brother a prodigy like none had seen before. Sasuke took pride in the first, and idolized the second.

Then one destroyed the other and his world crumbled. Bereft of everything he held dear Sasuke made himself into an Avenger, hoping to redeem the Uchiha name by destroying Itachi, and finally silencing the demons that tortured him since he first looked upon the Mangekyou.

To restore the fallen greatness of the Uchiha, Sasuke sacrificed everything. _Everything._

His home. His chances at happiness.

His soul.

* * *

**A/N:** Naruto and Sakura will show up next - if my muse sticks around long enough for me to write them down. 


	45. Greatness: Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer: -Ant'Dog holds up a piece of paper.- This document right here gives me ownership of Naruto. It's true! Here, let me read it to you. Ahem... "Congratulations, the bearer of this certificate owns all rights to Naruto. Expires December 31, 2007." Wha? **_Dammit!_**

"Be not afraid of greatness; some are born great, **some achieve greatness,** and others have greatness thrust upon them."  
-Shakespeare, _Twelfth Night_

_Greatness: Uzumaki Naruto (Part 2 of 4)_

Uzumaki Naruto always sought greatness; he just didn't realize it. After all, he originally sought the Hokage position merely for acknowledgement. But beating Momochi Zabuza; defeating, then befriending Sabaku no Gaara; restoring the lost princess of Snow Country; with each incredible deed Naruto earned an impressive reputation, achieving his goal of not being ignored.

One can't disregard greatness.

Even the village that once hated him recognized his worth. Naruto became Rokudaime, surrounded by almost all his precious people.

Unfortunately, he was destined to meet his missing precious person.

"Hokage-sama, Otogakure is marching on Konoha. Nukenin Uchiha Sasuke is leading them."

* * *

**A/N:** This came out really quickly, probably because I wanted to get to the next one. Apologies for the lack of NaruSaku in these last couple, but it'll show up in the next one - slightly. 

**_Happy New Year's, everyone!_**


	46. Greatness: Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer: I, Ant'Dog, do resolve for the New Year's to stop claiming Naruto as my own. He obviously belongs to Kishimoto.  
(...let's see how long THAT resolution lasts.)

"Be not afraid of greatness; some are born great, some achieve greatness, and **others have ****greatness thrust upon them.**"  
-Shakespeare, _Twelfth Night_

_Greatness: Haruno Sakura (Part 3 of 4)_

From their first mission until this moment, Haruno Sakura considered herself the weakest member of Team Seven. Even after studying under Tsunade-hime and becoming a respected ninja in her own right, she still felt overshadowed by her old teammates.

But Sakura had no time for insecurities when she saved a horribly injured Rokudaime from Sasuke's attacks.

Defending the man she loved from the boy she used to love Sakura banished her doubts, leaving only resolve. Chakra-enhanced fists blazing, the future Slug Mistress seized her chance at greatness.

_Team Seven... Naruto, __Sasuke__… __I've finally caught up.__ Let me prove it to you!_

* * *

**A/N:** Even though I wanted to write this one the most out of the Team Seven members, I think it ended up weaker than the other two. Frowns. Curse you, 100-word limits!

One more to go. Unfortunately it won't be a fight scene. As much as I'd love to try and write this one out, it just isn't possible to do it properly in a hundred words. Curse you again word limits, why must you plague me so?

..oh, right. I did it to myself. Darn.


	47. Greatness: Team Seven

Disclaimer: I didn't think it'd turn out quite like this.

"**Be not afraid of greatness**; some are born great, some achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them."  
-Shakespeare, _Twelfth Night_

_Greatness: Team Seven (Part 4 of 4)_

Surveying Konohagakure's smoking remains, Sakura thought about Team Seven's many impressive feats and its tragic end.

She touched her eye patch; a wound without to mirror the wound within, both incurred during her last fight. 'Crimson Tigress,' people now admiringly called her. Such useless, pretty words.

Naruto was a shell of himself, his spirit broken by his supposed failure to protect everyone in Konoha. To protect her. To redeem _him._

_H__im_… Sakura couldn't forgive, not now. His path to glory led to this destruction.

Team Seven achieved greatness… but at what price?

She smiled bitterly. Shakespeare got the line backwards.

* * *

**A/N:** Ended up more 'not happily ever after' than I imagined. I knew it wasn't going to be sunshine and rainbows, but... yeah. Anyway, I apologize for the wait. I had this written a few days ago and considered making changes to it. Then RL stuff happened and my writing muse went missing, so you're stuck with this. I go on leave in a couple of weeks, hopefully I can relax and recharge - I'm kinda drained right now.

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it, always. - Ant'Dog


	48. Doll

Disclaimer: Sparky McSparkerson stopped by the other day to tell me that I didn't own Naruto. I thanked him for telling me the truth by pimp-slapping him upside the head and feeding his pet gerbils to rabid camels.  
No, don't think too hard about that.

_Doll_

She didn't know what was worse; that there existed a plushy resembling Naruto, or that the idiot actually gave it to her to "watch over her" while he trained with Jiraiya for three years.

Sakura kept it only because trashing a gift was impolite. The doll's bright blue eyes had nothing to do with it, of course.

It stayed on her nightstand simply as a convenient outlet, something she could talk to and hit when needed.

And when Sakura slept holding it tightly? Merely because the Naruto-plushy was soft and warm.

Not because she missed the real thing, you understand.

* * *

**A/N:** 11 Feb 08: Andrew Joshua Talon brought up the concept of "Plushy Naruto" some time ago on TFF. While the full concept was actually "Plushy Naruto is Evil" (don't ask) the thought came to mind when I was slacking off, er, contemplating writing ideas. Good thing too, I've been needing to write something/anything to escape this drought of non-writiness. 

Well yes, that's a word... _now._

And a sincere thanks to all of you who are reading this right now. A special one for those who reviewed/added me to their favs in the last couple of days. I thought this thing was buried, and you gave me a kick to remind me it was still here. :)


	49. Coffee

And I introduce to you Bucky, Disclaimer Writer!

Bucky: Thanks, Ant'Dog. Ahem. Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto because of the rabid Fluffy Bunnies.

A: ...what the hell was that?

Bucky: Well, you see, Bunnies... Kishimoto... get it?

A: No.

Bucky: eheheh... me neither.

_Coffee_

How someone drank coffee said a lot about them, Ino decided. Kiba gulped double espressos like crazy and Shino drank decaf. Sakura's tastes varied like her moods, a café mocha one day, black coffee the next.

And Naruto?

Right on cue he joined them. Picking up Sakura's cup, he sipped noisily.

She bopped Naruto upside the head. "Baka, get your own!" "But Sakura-chan's tastes better!"

It didn't matter how sweet or strong, Naruto would have Sakura's coffee before ordering. And she'd always hit him lightly before calmly returning to her drink.

Ino smirked. Coffee said a LOT about those two.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry, Bucky won't be making a reappearance. I think. That disclaimer was "inspired" by the Magic Unglued card 'When Fluffy Bunnies Attack.'

It's been what, a month and change? That's like 3 decades in Internet Years, isn't it? Funny, I was scuffling along, trying to make this go in a different direction and then wham! This comes out of nowhere. I'll try to get hit by sudden thought-buses more often.


	50. Office

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would STRONGLY have to resist the urge to turn him into the ace skater for the Konoha Whirlwinds, one of the top teams in the Elemental Countries Roller Derby League. He'd battle constantly with his rival Sasuke Uchiha of the Rice Field BroodyPirates for the EC Championship Trophy, but more importantly the heart of head cheerleader Sakura Haruno. And assistant cheerleader Ino Yamanaka. And the rest of the squad while they're at it.

Office. _Well, what ELSE would you use it for?_

"Nee-chan, you broke my office door."

"It was locked, Hokage-sama."

"That was for a reason, you know."

"The yelling and crashing sounded like an attack. It's our job to protect you, Hokage-sama."

"Shizune-nee-chan, call me Naruto." "Hokage-sama, I can't do that!"

"That's an order. Well, obviously we're fine. You wouldn't have to worry if-"

"Hokage…" Naruto tapped his hat. "Naruto-kun," Shizune sighed,_ "_we are not soundproofing your office. Maybe you should stop, um, making loud noises HERE?"

Naruto glanced mischievously at the woman hiding behind the desk, face matching her pink hair.

"Nee-chan, I can't help that Sakura-chan's a screamer."

* * *

**A/N:** It only took a 3-hour power outage to make me sit down and force this through. Meh. It feels a bit rushed to me - as much as you can rush a 100-word drabble I suppose. Only about 5 more to go... that should take me, what, until next Christmas? XP

And as always, thanks for reading. I appreciate it, I really do.


	51. Promise

Disclaimer: Oh, don't mind me. See, Kishimoto let someone else draw/borrow/mutilate/spindle Naruto and company, and I borrowed from them to do my own mutilating/spindling. So it's like secondhand permission and stuff! Yeah.

Promise. _It's an empty thing sometimes, but it's all you've got.  
_

Two figures appeared beside the grave. The unconscious one was barely recognizable as Uchiha Sasuke, Sharingan eyes ruined and bloodied.

His captor howled, long repressed emotions released. "YOU WEREN'T WORTH IT, BASTARD! YOU'RE NOT … worth… h…." The ANBU collapsed, softly tracing the name inscribed on the headstone as though caressing a lover. Perhaps they would've been, if not for the bastard.

Removing its Kitsune mask, the ANBU's face was exposed for the first time in years.

"Do you see, Naruto? I brought him back for you, only for you," whispered Sakura. "It's my 'Promise of a Lifetime,' after all…."

* * *

**A/N: **25 April 2008: I had all kinds of half-formed ideas floating around but couldn't do much with any of them. Such a fickle thing, my muse. And this probably would've worked better as 150 words. Ah well. Anyway, the inspiration for this is Kira Kunoichi's "Sakura's Promise," I always found the concept fascinating. I hope you don't mind, Kira-san!

4 more to go. I think.


End file.
